


Sunshine

by jonghotz



Series: a lifetime [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Chronological, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghotz/pseuds/jonghotz
Summary: "You and I against everything, right?""Yes.""Get some sleep."He closed his eyes after a minutes of Seonghwa doing so. Everything was okay, things will get better with time.





	1. Sunshine

The Sun was always welcome, especially if you live in one of the places of Earth that less solar light gets every year, or at least that's what you think the older you get. That's why as soon a ray of sunshine shows in the sky Hongjoong is dragged by Seonghwa to his house, climbing out off his window to his roof, where they lay together.

Right now older of the two is taking a nap while Hongjoong holds him. Scared he is gonna fall, even when the angle from the roof is not that pronunciated.

His head is on his tights. Fresh dried blonde hair to welcome the spring. Now they matching, even when his blonde is more platinum than Seonghwa's. Everything is nice, Hongjoong would dare to say.

Just a few months and they will leave. Everything is ready. Nobody likes this town, not them, that's for sure. They crossing half of the country, they are going to live on a town close to the sea, just how they wanted.

Things look so settle up that it worries him almost every hour of the day that something will suddenly go incredibly wrong. Anxiety likes to have a special place on his brain.  _ 'Let's take things slowly. Day by day.' _ That's what Seonghwa always tells him. Not that he can always brings himself to follow the advice, he admits, but he tries his best. For him, for them, for  _ himself. _

He worries still. This days less for himself or his future, because Seonghwa's positive thinking is contagious. But for his friends, his parents, everyone he is going to leave behind.  _ 'I can come and visit, I ain't leaving forever' _ He reminds himself. But he will we worried still, like every day, about all of them, but especially Jongho, and he doesn't think that until things get better for all of them it will ever stop.

"You are overthinking again." Seonghwa voice comes muffled, sleep from his nap still present.

His face must have betrayed him. And a whole lifetime of knowing each other was enough for Seonghwa to know what was going on on his mind with a simple change on his expressions.

"Take a nap with me." The oldest said, moving slowly until he was lying right next to Hongjoong instead, nudging him to do the same.

"We are gonna fall."

"We are not. I promise you. I have slept here lots of nights on the summer. It's okay." Always reassuring him.

Hongjoong was so glad to have Seonghwa on his life. He wouldn't have done half of the things he had if it wasn't for him.

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me on this one." Seonghwa said after a long pause of them just lying there. "We will be okay, and they will be okay. We have each other, they have us and we have them." He was now caressing the side of his face that was getting all the sunlight. "You and I against everything, right?"

"Yes."

"Get some sleep."

He closed his eyes after a minutes of Seonghwa doing so. Everything was okay, things will get better with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My twitter is @jonghotz if you want to comment anything there, my DMs are always open.


	2. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Underage drinking.

This was the way to finish the school year, everywhere, no matter where you are. This is it. Getting drunk at somebody's house.

"Want something?" Seonghwa screamed at him over the music.

"No!"

There wasn't any reason -actually- for both of them to not be able to drink. They came walking, so the car was not an issue, they were staying at Hongjoong's house, that was ten minutes walking from here. So the only reason why he didn't want to drink was because he was scared. Scared that something might happen to Seonghwa if both of them get drunk.

"Can I drink? Is that okay with you?" Seonghwa was always this nice, always putting Hongjoong's well being as one of his priorities. He wanted to cry right there, but of course he didn't. He was emotional this days, so it wouldn't take his body much effort to start forming tears.

"Yes! Of course!" He couldn't take Seonghwa away from something he wanted to do just because he was scared, that was not how they worked, plus, he was going to be sober, so everything will be okay.

The house -Hongjoong didn't knew whose house this was, if he was being honest- was crowned, everyone from the last year was here, so the trip to the kitchen was accidented, but nothing too big.

A few of his friends were there, Seonghwa took his time to hug everyone first, Hongjoong just greeting them with a smile and a small wave. Physical contact with people that were not his boyfriend freak him out a little.

"Yo! Hong!" One of the kids screamed. "You sure you don't want something?" He said with a smile.

"No, I'm cool. No worries." Seonghwa was now on his side, hugging his waist. His left hand full with a red cup, filled with something with a really strong scent that Hongjoong get to smell every time Seonghwa bring it up to his lips.

"What's in there?" He asked after the conversation they were having with their friends died and divided into small groups.

They were now at the door on the kitchen that lead to the backyard.

"Vodka and lemon juice. Want some?" There was barely nothing on the cup from what Hongjoong get to see.

As an answer he scrunched his nose, the smell was strong already. He have had a few drinks before, but it felt so long ago, his tongue was not ready for that.

"I will end this, get another one and that will be all I drink for tonight, okay?" Seonghwa asked with a smile, gifting him with a kiss on his cheek before going back to the countertop, where the full selection of alcohol was displayed.

The elder was back faster that Hongjoong had time to process, standing right in front of him with two cups. "This one only has orange juice." He said, handing the cup to Hongjoong. "And this one has vodka and lemon juice, but with really little vodka, if you want to try." He was smiling so bright at Hongjoong that he felt like dying.

"Only a sip." He said taking both cups and drinking from the one with vodka. The strong taste on the back of his throat. That was disgusting. "How can you drink that?" His whole face on a grin of disgust. To clean the flavor he took a big gulp of his orange juice. Much better.

"That face you just made was cute." Seonghwa was still looking at him with that sweet smile of him. Hongjoong really was gonna die one day if he keep on looking at him like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My twitter is @jonghotz if you want to comment anything there, my DMs are always open.


	3. Breath

His head was pounding, but not because of the alcohol he didn't get last night, but because of the music that was flooding the whole house. The headache present, so he didn't want to guess what was Seonghwa feeling like, even when his boyfriend didn't drank that much last night.

It took Seonghwa a while -around an hour after Hongjoong- to wake up. It was slow, first moving around until half of his body was over his boyfriend. Who laugh at him, letting the phone that was on his hand on the nightstand, to occupy the emptiness with the hair of a sleepy Seonghwa. The older let a puff of relieved and settled even downer on Hongjoong's chest.

Five more minutes until he opened his eyes.

"Morning." His voice was crude thanks to the sleep.

"Good morning." Hongjoong answered, now caressing his back.

"Time?" Seonghwa was slowly standing up, moving up, so his face was now in Hongjoong's neck.

"Almost midday."

"Hungry." He said before letting a kiss on his check. The smell of mouth reaching Hongjoong's nose.

He let a disgruntled noise. "You need to wash your mouth right now." Only to find a pout on his boyfriend's mouth.

"Okay." He said standing up with a sad smile and getting out of the room.

He was back in less than five minutes, Hongjoong heard some voices on the hallway, and he was about to stand up when Seonghwa get back in before he could do anything.

"Your brother said that your parents went out." He announced before throwing himself on the bed again.

"We should have breakfast." Hongjoong said sitting up.

"I just laid down." Seonghwa said with a put.

"Gonna make you scrambled eggs. Don't want?" He said moving his eyebrows with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay I'm down." His boyfriend stood up, heading to the door.

They head down to the kitchen, Hongjoong's brother already there, eating some cereals.

"Morning." Hongjoong greeted him, ruffling his hair. Youngseok just complained, showing his tongue to his brother who laughed as an answer. "Want eggs or are the cereals enough?"

"Just cereals." He accepted and keep on eating.

Hongjoong hummed and started moving around in the kitchen, looking for the ingredients.

"I'm going to Minjae's house later." Youngseok announced once he was done with his cereal.

"Want me to take you? Yunho's house is near mine." Seonghwa, who have been sitting in the table playing with his phone next to him all this time asked the young boy.

"Okay." The pre-teen said with a smile, standing up to let the bowl and spoon on the sink. "Your boyfriend is really cool." He said as a whisper to his older brother that was currently cooking. Making him laugh.


End file.
